User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, you will all be receiving critiques. BUT, before we continue, will the following queens please step forward. Laganja Estranja London Adour You ladies did not submit this week, so...I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 queens of the week. Now, step to the back of the stage and await the showdown where your fates will be decided. For the rest of, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: You had Sci-fi as your movie genre and I think you did a really good job of portraying that. If you didn't tell me what your genre was, I still would've know it was Sci-fi so good job on that. I loved your movie poster, it looked really polished and I was super impressed with it, but once again you did the white border thing in your design again. It looks great, but I would like to see something different. I loved your description and it made me want to watch your movie even more. You looked stunning on the runway as well, but my other complaint, is the fact that you named your movie "Break Free". It's on brand for Ariana, but I would've like to see a little more creativity in that aspect. Overall, well done tonight! Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: You fucking snapped tonight. First off I'll start with your movie poster and OMG, that was my favorite poster of the night. It looked really polished and it's definitely a movie I would watch. I liked that you stayed true to your heritage, which isn't really something we've seen a lot from you, and I loved that you pulled that out for this challenge. Your description was a little shaky, but it was good enough that the concept and theme of the movie came true and I really got romance from it. Now, let's move on to your look. Once again you snapped! It's a tad too much for a movie premier, but I don't care cause it's absolutely stunning. I loved that your look also gave me romance vibes and overall you really stood out tonight. Compared to last week, this is a gigantic leap forward and I want you to keep going cause I want more! Next up...Matryx Nicholas: I'm just going to start off by saying, that I hated your movie poster. It hurt my eyes to look at it and it didn't really match the theme of your movie and the genre itself. And honestly it's such a shame cause everything else you did tonight was great. I loved your description and it was definitely dystopian. I actually really liked your look, it's really glamorous yet it's still you so props to ya mawma. The thing is, there's always something letting you down. Usually it's your looks, but tonight it was your movie poster. Anyways, you really need to step it up and start competing at the level of the other queens cause there's some really hungry queens and you need to be even hungrier. Next up...Mayhem Miller Nicholas: Just like with Matryx, I also didn't like your poster. It was pretty bland and boring for such an exciting genre. You had adventure, but I would've liked to see that shine through was much as it did with your description. Your description was great and adventurous, but it didn't match your poster. I would've liked you to do more with your description, but overall it was a pretty decent job. I really liked your look tonight. It was very glamorous and black looks great on you! I would've like to see the full look, but there isn't really much left of the look. Overall nothing major and exciting from you tonight, and I would really like to see you take it that extra step, like some other queens did tonight and have been doing this entire competition. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: Honestly, I found your performance tonight to be quite underwhelming. It wasn't your best and apart from the fact that I was expecting more from you, I still feel like without that it still wasn't up to par. The poster was basic and the concept itself was kind of expected. You do a really good job of staying true to The Vixen and when I look at your past performances, you've really only used KKK as the concept of your joke 1 other time. But my problem is, if you're going to do something "predictable" give us more. You had horror and it wasn't really as horrific as I would've liked. Your look was probably one of my least favorites. Everyone else really delivered on the runway and your look was not up to par in my opinion. Overall, not great and could be a lot better. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... The nominees for "Wiki Movie of The Year" are... - - - Ariana Grande (Break Free) and... - - - Fan BingBing (Across The Love) And the Academy Award goes to... - - - - - Fan BingBing Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Ariana Grande Tonight you really broke free... You're safe. Matryx, Mayhem Miller You're safe. The Vixen Your scary horror movie wasn't killer... You're safe. Laganja Estranja, London Adour I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Ladies, neither of you submitted and unfortunately for you guys...we will not be having a showdown tonight. I'm sorry my dears, but neither one of you have shown any fire and drive to continue in this competition. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask BOTH of you to... Sashay away! ------------------------------- dials phone number I had to eliminate 2 queen tonight. Category:Blog posts